List of The Dynamic Girls episodes
List Season 1 #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad School Year (or First for the Worst) - Freshman teens go to high school and had made a new friend named Lucy Redford. #The Princess and the Three (or The Princess and the...Oh, Please!) - Lori auditions in order to get to the Princess and the Pea school play. #But I'm a Cheerloser (or Cheers for Fears) - Jasmine forces Lori to be the cheer captain, leaving Jasmine to be co-captain, covering for Lori while she was gone; Dee Dee notices that Kaitlyn has bipolar disorder, which frightens her family. #Driving Miss Maybe (or Driving Miss Crazy) - A freshman who is an orphan with PTSD, Harmony Grey (voiced by Janice Kawaye) was forced to get her driving license after turning 16, but she starts having visions about her dead parents. #Past But Not Least (or Scrapbook Shambles) - Lori discovers that a scrapbook will "improve" her memories. #Phone Alone (or The Untitled Phone Episode) - Dee Dee's social media obsession kicks in at school, only to be getting C minuses, having a refusal to do homework, and even getting grounded for 15 minutes. #The Big Slumber - The teens throw a sleepover for a school night, but things went terribly wrong. #Quadruple Date - The teens do what it takes to find handsome teen boys. #Fright Night - The teens throw a Halloween party even though they are too old to go trick-or-treating, but a friend of Rhon's has other ideas. #I Do, I Don't - Dee Dee's parents are getting married, and she was forced to be the maid of honor. #Giving Thanks - Lori's cousin comes to visit, but Clarissa finds her too obnoxious; Rhon finds out that her aunt, uncle and cousins have a stepfamily; Dee Dee's embarrassing family leads to danger; Lucinda finally discovers the true meaning of Thanksgiving. #Mismatchmaker - Dee Dee forces Lucy to matchmake for Jasmine's parents. #The Report Card Nightmare - After finding a report card and discover a 40 instead of a 100, Rhon shows how dumb she is and is flunking school. #A Lovely Weather for a Sleigh Ride...Sort Of (or One-Horseless Open Sleigh) - When Dee Dee joins her siblings on a sleigh ride on Christmas Eve, she inadvertently nearly injured Rita, but said Dee Dee might fear that her 12-year-old sibling might be in danger. #We Wish You a Metal Christmas (or Sluzzle Tag, You're It) - Mrs. Lowell can not stand Sluzzle Tag since she never believed the girls that Sluzzle Tag is a holiday and it exists. #Going Steady (or Steady as He Goes) - The girls experience the mysteries of "going steady" with boys. #Hadie Sawkins Dance (or Dance with Me) - The teens ask the boys out for the Sadie Hawkins Dance. #She Blinded Me With a Science Project (or I <3 Science) - Lori gets a science partner named Antonio (voiced by Xolo Mariduena) for a science project. #Remembering the Starz (or Rising Starz) - TBA. #Love Isn't In The Air (or Galentine's Day) - During Valentine's Day, Dee Dee, due to having a hatred for being pregnant, has a huge hatred for getting married. #No Guts, No Gloria (or Hi! It's Gloria from Baltimore!) - Gloria, a nerdy new girl at school who is originally from Baltimore becomes a friend of Lucinda. However, Dee Dee takes a disliking towards her. #Unluck of the Irish (or St. Patrick's Day) - Lori discovers that some of her friends are actually Irish, so she meets Katie, a deaf student. #Spring Heartbreak: Part 1 - Lori gets invited to a pool party; Dee Dee is heartbroken that she misses her friends, so she decided to work at The Smoothie Site; Rhon moves to a new house; Lucinda notices that people are moving away from Denver from Spring Break. #Spring Heartbreak: Part 2 - #The Last Day of the First Year of High School (or See Ya Later, Freshman Year!) - The girls wonder what it's like to do on the last day of the Freshman year! Season 2 #Wouldn't It Be Nice (or Sharing the Same School) - Lori tells Dee Dee that her siblings share the same school as Dee Dee’s siblings. #Pure Talent (or The Show Must Go On) - The talent show is coming up, and the girls have to take their chances. #Housesitting Mrs. Lowell (or Adventures in Housesitting) - Mrs. Lowell wants Lori to house sit her dog for her. #Happily Handicapped (or Dearly Disabled) - The Dynamic Girls meet the disabled kids. #The Spooky Sleepover (or Sleepover Scares and Truths-or-Dares) - Raven invites everyone to a sleepover, until she tries to summon a spirit; Lucinda plans the perfect prank on the girls. #Disharmony (or Homework for Harmony) - Harmony is rumored that she refused to do her homework so Lori and her friends help her. If Harmony doesn't do her homework, she will fail. #Dynamic Homecoming Surprise (or The Best Homecoming Ever) - Lori plans to make a surprise homecoming party, complete with a unique theme and set of plans. #Power of the Living Outage (or Power Outage Heck) - Lori's experiment goes horribly wrong, causing a power outage as the teens has to find a way to turn the power back on. #Halloweenies (or The Headless Ghost on Halloween) - Jasmine, Regina and Rena prank the girls into hearing about the urban legend about the Headless Ghost during Halloween night. #The Dynamic Trio?! (or Meet the Boys) - The quarter finally realized that there is another "dynamic group" who is the opposite of them, Goth boy Edgar, athletic Todd, and Japanese-American social outcast Kaiko. #Reporting Live for Nothing Else (for The Heartbreaking News) - Lori works as a school reporter at Cohen High. #TBA - The Dynamic Girls meet up with Lori's mother's favorite girl group, The Psych Girls since she was younger. #That '90s Episode (or Nightmare on Dynamic Street) - Lori dreams that there is an alternate universe where everything is the same, except this takes place in the year 1994. Season 3 #Be Afraid-ish, Be Very Afraid-ish (or Rhon and the Creepy Corn Maze) - Rhon is forced to enter a creepy corn maze; an annoyed Dee Dee passes out candy to a bunch of obnoxious trick-or-treaters. #Untitled Episode about Enviormental Problems Season 4 #Witch, Please! (or S'up My Witches?) - After watching a movie about four girls being witches, Rhon thinks that goths are actually witches. #Graduation (or We Will Still Be friends Forever) - When the girls graduate from high school, Lori decided to move to Dayton, Ohio, Dee Dee goes to the Flip Fun Center with her family, Rhon can't decide on two things: going to college or being homeschooled for the rest of her life, and Lucinda stays at home watching movies and TV shows on her favorite streaming app. Category:List of Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:The Dynamic Girls